In the Negative
by ReviiRevv
Summary: Life treasures values when no boundaries are set. Freedom is a sixth sense. Love is an everlasting taken on by many forms. Yet, jealously is an outcome determined to break apart happiness. With courage and trust, maybe it can be triumphed. Time tells all.
1. Parallel Diversity

In the Negative

by RevieRev

**Disclaimer: **

_I do not own Balto or it's characters. I also make no money from this fan fiction. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

The swirled rigid air nipped at the tress. Powerful gusts carried along white sheets casting all to be blind to the world. A blizzard...? No, just strong Alaskan winds.

It was two years ago, when the legendary wolf-dog, Balto had made his trip back to Nome to save the children. Two years that had passed and yet it seemed like not much had changed since then. Nome had grown a bigger population but that was all to be noted. Nothing more great had happened... nothing like the tale of the amazing Balto.

A silence rolled over the land as the city slept. The crunch of snow was faint as the figure moved forward. The light gray-brown creature kept her pace, continuing on. She had no thought as to where she was going. Her mind was clouded and she was indeed frustrated.

She found that she needed to get away from everyone. She'd never asked to be like this and no one had told her before. It was no wonder why no one wanted to be in her presence. After all, she did look like and was part wolf.

"Why do I have to look like some kind of wild animal," Aleu growled to herself. Her pace increased, and her tail swayed behind her in annoyance. "I never asked to be like this. No human will ever want me. Everyone just hates me!"

She was exaggerating. Her mother's human and family liked her. Rosy even liked Balto before he'd saved her, knowing he was part wolf. Some of the people in Nome had just learned to accept it. Aleu's father was a hero and was obviously irreplaceable to all.

Aleu kept a low growl with her. Her mind was spinning from taking in all of this at once. She wanted to run away, but had friends and family that loved her. Now was not the time for such a silly thoughts. She would get adopted, and get a human of her own, a human that would love her, for who she was, not what she was. It all came down to just a matter of correct timing.

Pausing, she gave herself a chance to look back at the buildings that made up Nome. All of the lights were turned off in human homes. A sniff of the air told her that no other dogs or animals wandered around as she did now. She released a sigh of relief, glad that no one was following her.

She needed to find some place to relax. One paw in front of the other, she found herself moving. Now she had purpose in her walk and a destination in her mind. There was a place where many of the dogs gathered for meetings. With everyone asleep and no major crisis going on, she knew that the place would be empty. Loneliness and silence would be golden.

Reaching a large wooden frame, she looked back up at it for a moment, cocking her head to the side. She'd never stopped to stand there and look at how big it was. Shaking it off, Aleu knew that she needed to stop worrying. Slipping in through the doggie door, she was welcomed by great warmth from the flames that flew in the fire place nearby.

"Much better," the wolf-dog said to herself as she looked around.

It was obvious that some of the other dogs had been there before earlier. Most likely taking breaks after sled runs like they usually did. She sniffed the ground before her to double check. Satisfied with her observations, Aleu walked back over to the fire place.

She was engulfed by the flames as she watched them dance before her. It was mesmerizing. She wondered how something so beautiful could be created and so animated yet still not be gifted with life. She had wondered about many things since she was a pup, always the one to be curious first.

A faint smile crossed her canine lips as she turned away from it, deciding it was something to dwell on some other time. Circling the spot that she was in, Aleu finally laid down, deciding that it was time to rest. All of this was still new to her, this whole wolf thing that had cursed her.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind go to the silence and peacefulness of the world around her.

'Maybe this is all just a dream... when I wake up, it will be normal again,' she thought to herself.

That would make sense for something as crazy as this to happen. She wouldn't have to worry about any of it anymore. It was a nightmare that just tried to scar her. Aleu was sure that she would be able to make it through all of this. She was positive that she would wake up and just forget.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes stared blankly at the large piece of wood before him. The golden two-toned dog was sure that it would move any time. His owner had to come home, right?

Kaltag had been growing anxious for a couple of days now. He'd been left alone in this house. Sure he could go out through the doggy door but dogs needed that bond with their humans too. He got attention from some of the citizens of Nome but it was just never the same.

"This is so boring, so irritating, this is torment!"

He'd never failed to come up with a list of words to describe something.

He needed to go do something. Maybe wandering the city would be able to help him clear his mind. It was better than doing nothing.

Pushing himself up, the Husky took the opportunity to stretch his stiff body. Making a straight shot for the doggie door, he was welcomed by the sweet Alaskan air the moment he made contact with the outside world. A small smile crept upon his lips, followed by a wag of his tail as he fully stepped out.

Yes, this was much better than lying in that house doing nothing. He was a sled dog that had to be able to run a long distance every day. With his owner off in the other states, it didn't leave him very much.

It seemed like he had wandered around the area forever. There wasn't a soul outside still expect for himself. All he had was the street lamps to guide him. It didn't really do much because he was able to see in the dark just fine anyway.

As he kept on, a familiar scent came across him. He sniffed the ground, taking it in, Aleu, Balto's daughter? Well that wasn't a face that he'd seen in a while. Though there was something different mixed in with it as well. Something that really had sparked his interest and instinctively told him to investigate.

Following his nose, Kaltag found himself at the building. He tilted his head to the side, a bit confused as to why Aleu would be here.

Pushing his head through the doggie door there, he found his gaze set on the wolf-dog before him, sleeping there. If he could have, he would have been blushing. He'd never been alone in some place with Aleu like this before, and she didn't even know that he was there yet.

Sliding through, his black nose sniffed the air, inhaling that scent that had brought him in here for sure. He stepped forward, somehow accomplishing not making a sound. One step after another, he worked his way to Aleu who was still fast asleep. When he reached her, he felt as if he had no control over himself; to overwhelming.

In all honesty, he tried to stop himself, though his muzzle found its way down towards her tail. With a small nudge, he was able to move it. Everything told him he was right at his first thought of it, Aleu was in heat. Kaltag's bushy tail wagged and he couldn't help but grin.

Of course Balto would kill him if he'd ever found out that the golden dog had even considered his daughter for a mate. That wasn't Balto's choice to make.

His cold nose hit her vulva and he felt in intoxicated. It was wrong but nature called. Slowly and gently he began to lick her, even though she was asleep. Kaltag's ears flashed forward when he heard an unexpected noise. He didn't stop but shifted his gaze to her. He could hear her moaning each time that long pink tongue came in contact with her folds.

It continued on for a moment until Kaltag's scent had reached the wolf-dog's nose. Aleu awoke quickly, and instinctively threw herself up to all four paws and whirled herself around to face the intruder with a fang bared snarl. Her hackles were raised, her tail was stiff up, and she was ready to defend herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_First fan fiction ever, still in progress. Would love to hear your reviews - good or bad. _

_Chapters to come will also include lemons and violence. You have been warned. :)_

_Edit: January 20, 2011_

_I edited some of the grammar errors in this. Nothing major.  
_


	2. Averse Receptions

In the Negative

by RevieRev

**Disclaimer: **

_I do not own Balto or it's characters. I also make no money from this fan fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

Kaltag's first reaction would have been to mimic her actions but knowing who it was in front of him, he held himself back and just stood his ground. Of course he didn't want to look stupid like Star would have. He was just shocked that she'd woken up in the first place.

'I could have sworn she'd been Steele just now,' he thought nervously to himself.

Right off the bat Aleu would honestly have to say that she didn't recognize him. Her mind was still spinning from taking in this whole "wolf" thing that was buzzing around her. She hadn't expected anyone to sneak up on her. Those light blue eyes were intense as she stared him down, but it took her a moment to realize who he was.

"What are you doing here, Kaltag," Aleu snarled back at him.

It didn't feel right to her to lower her defense just yet. This dog had a history of messing with her father before and working with Steele. She'd never known why, but had an idea about it now.

Kaltag wanted to say something but found that he just wasn't able to get anything out. Maybe because he had no intention of hurting her but she was clearly ready to attack him. This was a very awkward official meeting if that was what anyone wanted to call it.

"Aleu, well… I-I. .. You see… I," he stumbled around with his words, not able to find a thing to say. Since when was he the one to be under pressure like this?

"Spit it out," Aleu demanded.

"Scent," he quickly replied, just trying to pull the first word out of his head. "The scent…"

Aleu couldn't smell anything unusual in the building. If there was anything, she would have been one of the first ones to pick it up. That wolf nose of hers helped a lot when it came to such things. The wolf-dog eyed him, unsure of where he was getting here at first.

"What scent," she asked impatiently, more frustrated that she couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary herself.

How was he supposed to tell her about _that _scent? It was the one thing that would drive any male dog, neutered or not, insane. All Kaltag could do was stare at her.

"Well," Aleu barked out, sounding a bit more aggressive with her tone this time. She was not here to play games with this dog.

Still no reply came from the golden canine.

Then like a bombshell out of nowhere, it hit her when she put two and two together. A rush of embarrassment waved over her. Imminently, she sat down, with her tail in-between her legs. It wasn't because she was afraid but she was trying to hide every trace of the scent that she was in heat from Kaltag.

Oh how he felt like bursting out laughing just then and there. The big bad wolf had been ready to come after him just seconds ago and maybe rip his face off. Now, she was like a helpless pup. Unable to help himself, he just started going off.

"That was just brilliant, was just fantastic, that was phenomenal," he laughed out.

She wasn't one that liked to be made fun of. Aleu narrowed her eyes at the intruder, ears back, and fangs still bared, a low growl being emitted from her throat.

Freezing, he picked himself up so that he was back on all fours again. It wouldn't be in his nature then to fight back against a female in heat, especially if he wanted any chance of breeding with her.

Kaltag had found that Aleu wasn't like many of the other females. She was more aggressive by nature, and not as willing as any dog he'd never met. Of course, other female dogs had admired him for his skill as a sled dog. This wolf dog didn't seem like she cared much in following in her father's footsteps.

"I'm sorry, Aleu. That was wrong of me. I just couldn't help myself," he responded, trying to calm her down some, if that was even possible.

She'd just come into her heat cycle and wasn't ready to breed just yet. Right now she wasn't even sure if a dog was good enough for her. Maybe she should have looked outside the box now and tried to find a wolf. Of course, she'd only seen them from afar before. What wolf would want a cross breed like her though? Her grandfather could have just lucked out.

"Shut up, Kaltag! I don't want to hear your excuses," Aleu snapped back at him. He was just like every other male out there that wanted her when she was in heat. Sadly, she was cursed with the heat cycles of a dog and not that of a wolf.

"No need to be so moody, princess," he said, trying to calm her down again.

"I'm NOT your princess!"

"Well someone's woken up on the wrong side of the kennel," he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that, Kaltag!"

"I said I was sorry."

She just huffed at him, sick of his stupidity in her eyes. She did have a problem though. She was two years of age now and old enough to raise a litter of puppies herself. Of course if she needed it, she could get her mother to help her raise the puppies since it would be her first time.

Kaltag sighed, not too sure how he was going to be able to get by her. It wasn't just instinct that had driven him to her. Well that was what he wanted to say at least. He'd watched Aleu grow up and mature into a very beautiful canine in his eyes. Yet, he'd never found that he had the courage to confront her and tell her how he felt. If he did it now, she'd surely just think he was trying to get on her good side so she'd allow him to breed with her when she was ready.

"Aleu, I…"

"What now?"

No, he was right. Now was not a good time to try and get on her good side. He'd have to let her calm down but he couldn't guarantee that he'd be able to have this chance alone with her again. He'd just have to find her at the right time to be able to tell her how she really felt. This meeting between the two of them had been odd enough as it was.

"Never mind," he said, looking away from her, not wanting to make eye contact.

Aleu looked back at him, confused now by the way that he was acting. One second ago he was laughing at her and now he was trying say something. She couldn't put it all together right now. He must have just been messing with her head.

Her ears then pricked forward to a familiar sound, and Kaltag's soon followed. There was a howl back off in the distance, one that she recognized as her mother's. Balto must have told her about what he'd said to Aleu earlier about the whole wolf thing.

"I have to go," she said, looking at the golden canine one more time, making sure that he wasn't going to follow her. "I'll see you around.

She finished it off just trying to sound polite for her earlier actions. No one needed to know about what had happened in between the two of them. It was more so for her then for him, she thought. She was the one that had been made to look like a fool but his actions and words still confused her. What did he need to say?

"Sure," Kaltag managed to whisper under his breath.

He watched with those chocolate brown eyes as the wolf-dog took off into the night as if she had been there one minute and just gone the next.

This all surely hadn't gone as he'd planned. He dwelled upon his encounter with Aleu for a while before he just shook it off. It was never going to happen and he needed to stop getting his hopes up so much. Waiting a few more minutes, he excited the building through the doggie door that he'd entered through and decided to make his way back home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_I must say I love where this story is going. It might be something about today but my brain is already spinning with ideas for the next chapters. My muse must be back. :P _

_Would love to hear your reviews - good or bad._


	3. Captured Prey

In the Negative

by RevieRev

**Disclaimer: **

_I do not own Balto or it's characters. I also make no money from this fan fiction. _

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

It'd been three days since she had last found out that she was part wolf, since she'd spoken to Kaltag, and since she'd talked with her mother that night about this wolf thing. It was a lot more than Aleu felt that she had asked for from the world. It was just one thing after another and being in heat and moody about everything never helped.

She wouldn't have said that she was settling into this wolf nature of hers but she'd grown curious and wanted to explore what she really was and get some more answers. Her father wanted to "protect" her as he'd said and wouldn't help her learn about herself so she'd just have to do it on her own.

Today Aleu found herself in the forest. It was mid-day and the white specks from the winter storm beforehand had built up to throw a couple of inches of snow on the ground. She didn't mind this at all, she took it in as that natural wolf thing. Although, almost every dog in Nome enjoyed the snow; without it they wouldn't have their sled dogs.

Her ears pricked forward to an unusual sound in the brush. Light blue eyes caught sight of a rabbit trying to pick for food through the snow. Excitement ran through her, now she could test her hunting skills. Luckily, she'd always been the one to have the more natural strong prey drive.

Naturally with ease, her body lowered itself towards the ground, bringing her as low as she could to hide but still be able to see her target. She slowly crept forward, ears alert, and ready to sprint at any second to go after this small mammal.

Stealth wasn't on her side today. Having not watching her steps, she snapped a twig under her weight. Freezing, she watched the rabbit carefully to see if it would run. Soon, the white hare stopped her and bolted.

As quickly as she could, Aleu gave chase, sprinting though the snow as quickly as she could to try and keep up. She had stamina but she was no experienced hunter and lost sight of her target.

"Man," she mumbled to herself, disappointed that she couldn't even catch something as small as a rabbit. She'd be making a fool of herself if she were to try and go after a mouse. That was pup's play and she was a full grown adult.

With her tail twitching in annoyance, she sat there, trying to think of how she could improve her next chance at hunting game. She thought about it for a few moments and maybe fish would have been a better option. Those polar bears could help her but then again, they weren't the brightest.

After a few minutes, she decided to continue on to a river, assuming she could find a spot that wasn't frozen to attempt fishing. As soon as Aleu was about to make a move, she was stopped by a voice behind her.

"That's not quite the best way to catch a meal, doll face."

Aleu spun around to lock eyes with the one the voice had emerged from. Before her was a black wolf with a dark gray toned underbelly. His burning golden eyes locked with hers. He was athletically built and just under the average size for a male wolf but she could see small scars on his face from battle. She looked at his massive paws; it was obvious he was still much larger than her father. In his pearly white fangs, he held the white rabbit that she had chased earlier.

Not one to just easily trust strangers, Aleu kept her guard up but didn't make any threatening gestures as she had to Kaltag days before in the building. Yet what made it stranger to her right now was that this wolf was alone and had no pack. She was sure she would have smelled more of them, had they been around.

"What do you want," she questioned him, suspiciously.

The wolf raised a brow at her response. He set down the rabbit, nudged it towards her. Slowly, he began to walk around her, circling her, ready to make any sort of move if she did.

"Now now, that's not a very nice way to say, 'hello' Aleu," he replied back to her, artfully.

"How do you know my name," she sharply barked back at him.

"Word travels quickly. I've heard of your father, Balto. That was a very courageous thing he did to save those humans, wasn't it?" He was simply mocking her.

"What of it?" There was a poison in her tone now.

"Oh how rude of me. I apologize, my name is Sevrim," he responded like a gentleman.

"Pleased to meet you," Aleu sarcastically replied.

Sevrim scoffed at her, and then stopped when he was directly in front of Aleu. He began to step forward and with every step he made, she made home to move backwards while still facing him. A smirk was carved on his face.

"That's not very lady like, Aleu. You should respect you elders a bit more, eh?"

"Whoever said I was a lady?"

It was true that she was intimidated by his size. She didn't know how she'd put herself in danger like this, at least he felt like a threat to her. Keeping her blue eyes locked with his golden ones, she kept a steady pace with him.

He was careful where he made his steps as well. He was directing her to a certain area even though she was unaware.

"What do you want," she growled back at him again. Finally, she stopped, deciding that she would hold her ground against this wolf. She couldn't allow him to push her around as if she were just a pup anymore.

His response was simple. "You..."

Aleu had stepped back in surprise. An ear piercing howl of pain was released from the wolf dog that echoed through the valley. She'd stepped in a steel wolf trap, triggering it. The teeth on the trap came back up three and a half inches on her left back leg, with one hundred pounds of power released from each spring when it was set off.

How had she missed it? Aside from being concealed, it was covered in human scent and she, being one that interacted with humans on almost a daily basis, had just gone right over the scent. Sevrim on the other hand, knew the scent, and knew where the trap was.

"Oh hush now doll face, it doesn't hurt that bad," the black wolf replied. He could see where the teeth punctured her legend where the blood was beginning to stain the snow but did nothing about it. Now he had this wolf-dog where he wanted her and he would claim her as his.

Aleu struggled to free herself from the trap and began to panic, pulling on it, just making her injury worse. All of her attempts to free herself proved to be futile as the trap was chained to a log to keep any animal from being able to run off with it and escape.

"Help me, please," she cried back out to the other canine but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Sevrim walked back over to the wolf-dog and stood behind her. He went to her backside as Aleu helplessly stood there, sure of what would happen now. The black and gray wolf stuck his nose at her entrance and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. It was obvious to him that she was at a stage in her heat cycle now where she was almost close to being breedable, even if she wouldn't willingly accept him.

"Sorry doll face, but you're mine now."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_Oh what shall happen next?_

_ Would love to hear your reviews - good or bad. _


	4. Harsh Reality

In the Negative

by RevieRev

**Disclaimer: **

_I do not own Balto or it's characters. I also make no money from this fan fiction. _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

He was confident that he would have been able to distinguish that howl wherever he was or wherever it came from. However this time, it terrified him since it didn't bear its ordinary notes to it. This time it was jagged, agonizing, some kind of cry that was not typical for Aleu.

Kaltag instantaneously started scratching at the door that held him trapped inside. Using a penetrating whimper, he looked back at his human's associate that had been asked to take care of him while he was gone. When no reaction was given, he nudged the human's hand.

"Sam, is Kaltag okay? He sure is behaving out of the ordinary," said the store clerk. "He isn't going to pee on my merchandise is he?"

The individual looked back downward at the blonde dog.

"No, he just doesn't know how to pass the time. You know, he's a sled dog, one of the ones that helped that wolf-dog, Balto, transport the medication back to Nome. They aren't too fond of holding still for a extensive time, constantly crave to run," Sam insisted.

Getting aggravated, Kaltag began to bark.

"Quiet down boy, we'll leave in a minute. After that, you can scamper around all you want."

The entry then began to open, as a new shopper came in. Spotting his opportunity, Kaltag darted for the door, running out and departing instantly down the street. This was the only time he'd be able to go and discover what was going on. He was sure of two things, Aleu was in jeopardy and he needed to help her.

"Kaltag, get back here," Sam screamed as he shoved the arriving gentleman out of his way. He watched in dismay as Kaltag took off and in terror ran back inside. "Jeff, I need to borrow your sled and Yakone. I can't lose that dog!"

Before Jeff could utter a word, Sam ran back outside and around the rear of the store. There, he found the gray and white Siberian Husky, Yakone in a kennel and Jeff's sled. Running to the kennel, he opened it and called for the dog to come. Yakone merrily ran over to Sam, tail wagging and prepared to depart. Sam harnessed the dog, hurriedly checked everything, and after that head out.

"Mush," he cried as they then took off, in an attempt to trail Kaltag.

* * *

No, she couldn't just surrender like this and permit herself to be raped. Aleu growled back at Sevrim, and made an effort to lash out at him with her other hind leg. The solitary reaction she received was the black wolf moving backwards just a fragment, and a throbbing quickening throughout her all over again. Any advance she made to jerk her body dug the teeth of the trap deeper into her leg.

"Get away from me, you freak," she shouted at him.

"Oh please, doll face, there's nothing you can do about it. Might as well just enjoy the ride," he mocked her back.

"Stop calling me that! I'm NOT your doll face!" She'd been called various names her entire life, even if they were fine or terrible. Nevertheless, she didn't require this wolf totaling on to it. "My name is Aleu!"

Sevrim enjoyed her valor to fight him back, but he had something else on his mind now. Rolling his eyes he circled around to her face again. This pup needed to be educated. Locking his golden eyes with hers, he didn't rip away.

"You're trapped now, doll face. You're prey," he said, snapping his pearl white fangs in her face, just missing the tip of her snout on purpose.

He was in control and she was trapped with no place she'd be able to scurry to. If she did manage to break away from the steel wolf trap, he was a full-blooded wolf and could easily out run her, even if she didn't contain the damage to her leg. All Aleu could do was stare him down and do her greatest to intimidate him back with forewarning, whilst trying not to injure herself in the procedure.

"You're a dreadful excuse for a wolf. Go dash back to your pack, you mongrel!" She snapped back at Sevrim just as the wolf did to her.

He just looked at her and scornfully laughed at her words.

"All a pack does is slow you down like a snail. I can watch out for myself," he replied, licking his maw.

The black and gray wolf then went around to Aleu's backside yet again. Aleu made an effort to twirl around her upper body to bite him but then teeth on the trap attacked her again. With the shackle on it short, she couldn't twist around in circles all day to struggle to evade him since it would just drape around her feet.

Sevrim only smirked at her futile attempts to fight him off. Once he had a hold of her, there'd be zero that she would be able to do to prevent him. The wolf then proceeded to mount her.

* * *

'The forest… I'm sure that's where she is,' he thought to himself.

Kaltag was running as swiftly as those racing paws of his would permit. Presently, at the instant he was quicker than normal because he wasn't hauling a sled behind him and a human being at that. So it just made things easier. He also didn't have one of those lead dogs trying to set a tempo; not that Balto and Steele couldn't run quick or anything.

Behind him he could hear Sam calling his name with Yakone right along with him. Since he'd left and they'd just about caught up, the Husky had been yelling at him, asking him where he was heading. That was not a bit of their business and they were of no concern to him presently. Aleu was at risk and that was the only thing that mattered.

He was no tracking dog but he could track her aroma. It was something that he'd memorized. In addition to that, male canines were well-known for smelling a female in heat from miles around. That scent would simply assist him now.

"Hang on, Aleu," he managed to huff under his panting. "I'm coming."

The golden dog found himself at the entry of the woodland and darted in with no hesitation.

If Yakone and Sam wanted to trail him, they'd have to deal with their own troubles of maneuvering a sled throughout a forest, not that it hadn't been accomplished prior to them. Kaltag had passed through numerous forests as a specialized sled dog, but that didn't mean his friends had as much experience or knew what they were doing.

* * *

Sevrim took a hold of the wolf-dog's hips using his large paws with a fixed clutch to guarantee that she wouldn't be able to escape from him.

Aleu, in repulsion, and knowing what was approaching, tucked her tail in between her legs to try and cover up her entrance. She made her best attempts to shift around and get the male off of her but he held on and all she realized was that she was hurting herself more in the progression.

"I swear it won't hurt that long, doll face."

The wolf's member was shortly exposed from its sheath. With just a few rapid and effortless rocking motions, he found her entrance in no time and slid into Aleu's warmth. Aleu cried out in pain when he first penetrated her, expanding her inner walls.

Sevrim took no consideration to slowing down to provide her time to adjust to his wolfen size. He continued to drive into her as swiftly and hard as he could.

Aleu didn't know if this was supposed to be pleasure or not. All of her emotions were racing, she felt as though she could just plummet to the earth any minute and just identify this as nightmare. Perhaps death would have been the superior alternative, and then she wouldn't have to be dreaming.

Her walls began to grow tight around his member. The black and gray wolf could feel himself becoming erect. Faster and rougher he became as he began to spill out his hot seed within her.

Though just about as his knot was about to form to bind him with the wolf-dog, he pulled out of her to the sound of a snarl coming from a few yards away. He knew he wouldn't be able to protect himself if he were tied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_Would love to hear your reviews - good or bad. _


	5. Fortuitous Assembly

In the Negative

by RevieRev

**Disclaimer: **

_I do not own Balto or it's characters. I also make no money from this fan fiction. _

* * *

**Chapter Five**

All that could be seen from the gloom was the tip of that wintry damp snout and the shimmer from lustrous colorless fangs bore mutually, organized to bite any second. Bone-chilling growls erupted from the container and as he took a solitary tread frontward; those coffee eyes seemed to blaze, gradually awaiting contact in the midst of the sunlight.

He'd witnessed a good extent of it and that was all that Kaltag needed to hurl him over the summit. His chocolate brown gaze darted over to Aleu for a moment as the aroma of the blood plagued his mind. That collection of crimson around her rear feet was all he could observe as the discoloration sustained to broaden.

Looking back to the black and grey wolf once more, his eyes narrowed and he advanced forward.

Subsequently, it seemed as if out of nowhere, a explosion of laughter rumbled throughout the woodland.

"Brilliant, this is just brilliant," Sevrim cried out, whilst attempting to restrain himself. "Kaltag, it's been so long."

The wolf passed him a mischievous smirk and walked over to Aleu's side, but staying a good distant enough absent from her so she couldn't sink your teeth into him if she tried.

"Sevrim," Kaltag growled back at him, the apprehension rising inside. "Step away from her and depart immediately. You were banished from these lands over three years ago."

"Kaltag," Aleu questioned him roughly inaudibly underneath her breath. However, with the look he'd given her, she decided not to exclaim for once and just remained unvoiced. That's what she hoped she may possibly do at the extremely slightest.

"Oh, come now, Kaltag, that's no manner to treat an old friend," Sevrim spoke up. "I thought you and I were best buds, akin to two tenderly swirling, twirling snowflakes that just happen to match."

Kaltag began to proceed to the fore, not tearing his stare from Sevrim. Every muscle in his body felt like it was an inferno, along with every organ cooking over a blistering blaze. He was furious and fed up with Sevrim's emergence from the dreadful beginning. This was not what he considered necessary.

"I never sought to be of any fraction of that," the blonde dog snapped back at the wolf. "This will be your final opportunity to depart and never return."

Naturally, everything that Kaltag happened to declare went right into one ear and out the other. Sevrim wasn't here to be bossed around. He had much more planned than just spiraling around and departing. He sought his fair split of time here, and he wanted his prize that he'd claimed to be his.

"What's he mean, Kaltag? What's going on here," Aleu began to demand, her tolerance vanishing away with every second.

Just as he was about to say something, Sevrim twisted back over to Aleu, and completed a undersized leap progression forward with fangs out. He snapped at her, just missing the very tip of her nose.

"Quiet, doll face," he growled at her. "No one asked you to verbalize!"

Devoid of any hesitation subsequent to what had just happened, Kaltag had, unexpectedly to Sevrim, tackled the wolf. Sevrim was wedged off guard as they tumbled and rolled a few feet through the flurry about two times with the dog on top of him. He could distinguish the frenzy in those bronzed eyes, and it did nothing but get him going.

"What are you going to do, Kaltag," he asked, mocking the dog with his pitch. "You going to try and execute me, Is that your grand rescue the girl and be the hero plan? You assume that's going to resolve anything that happened, make all your tribulations go away?"

That self-righteous look on his face, Kaltag couldn't seize it. Sevrim had forever mocked him every opening he got, but that was just in his nature.

He should have finished it; he should have just killed him. Kaltag had every opportunity to do it. This wolf had raped Aleu, put enough more on his plate, and his caused him more troubles than he cared to grip. All he had to do was clutch the neck and bite downward, right? Of course, not anything could continually be that straightforward.

With no warning, Sevrim reached up and bit into the solid muscle on Kaltag's right front leg, beneath the shoulder. The smaller canine set free a yelp and dropped his guard, feeling that throbbing effect throughout his body from the puncture lesion.

Seeing his chance, the wolf raised his rear legs beneath Kaltag's torso and kicked frontward, sending the dog airborne towards a tree. Even though it was sudden, he had the instance to react, and Kaltag jammed his clench in what diminutive grime his nails could descend hooked on, just scarcely stopping him from crashing into the tree. His leg was going to nuisance him, but he knew at present was no instance to illustrate limitation.

Sevrim had already gotten back up onto his feet and was approaching Kaltag on his own this time. He was not here to engage in recreation of juvenile puppy games with this dog. He would not permit himself to look like a fool or a fragile pup in front of anyone. In his psyche, he was superior and the Alaskan Husky had no declare in what he did or how he did it.

"Do you yearn for me to make this swift or sluggish, Kaltag," he asked, not really caring. "You've got no chances to provide to me and you're fortunate I'm letting you fix on how I'll transmit out your end!"

"Try me," was the only retort that came.

With that, the dog and the wolf were at it as Aleu watched on in dismay, able to do zero because of the ensnare that had her bound. She could perceive and smell the blood that began to blemish the snow as it flew. Along with it at times, she could glimpse fur soar and ground to relax in the pallid blanket. If one bit the other, there were no yelps this time, they were just persistent. She could hear the snarls halo throughout the forest. Her mind and her heart raced, and she knew that they must have felt equivalent. The adrenaline hurried for them all, putting everyone on perimeter.

Yet, there was the one thing that stopped everything and froze it in time.

A gunshot had been fired.

The portrait captured seen by the new dog and human was the bulky black and grey wolf on top of the smaller fair Alaskan Husky, holding him pinned down. Sevrim had just let go of his throat at the echo of the gun shot, prepared to finish the dog off. Nevertheless, he wouldn't be walking away without any wounds.

Both canines were covered with blood tainted pelts, Kaltag's wounds merely more evident from his light coat. They were scratched, bitten, punctured, and bleeding approximately equally to each other. Noticeably, Sevrim had once had the upper hand before their brawl was interrupted.

Three pairs of eyes turned back to look at Sam and Yakone, just standing there, perhaps about two to three yards away from everything that had happened. Yet, no eyes set on the human being or the other canine. All eyes stayed focused on what the human was holding, the gun.

Sam didn't need much time to scrutinize what had happened. The entire scene spoke for itself. He was accountable for this dog, and there was only one thing that he could think of to do.

Pointing straight at the wolf, although he wasn't the finest shot, Sam aimed and fired.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_First fan fiction ever, still in progress. Would love to hear your reviews - good or bad. _

_Chapters to come will also include lemons and violence. You have been warned. :)_

_I'm sorry it took so long to update this. I've been very busy. _

_Added on to my original plan for what would happen._


	6. Frozen Moments

The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the woodland. From experience, the wolf had seen it coming before Sam had taken the shot. Swiftly, he made his way off Kaltag and ran out of the way before the metal could puncture him. Sevrim knew better than to try and stay and fight. With the condition he was in, and the human shooting him down, it was in his best interest to leave. Not even turning to look back, he bolted off with the last burst of energy he had.

Sam had to hesitate about going after the wolf and finishing him off. He knew that Kaltag was his main priority though. He began to make his way back over to the golden dog after giving Yakone a quick command to stay. As he advanced forward, he was holding his gun in his hand, ready to fire if the wolf came back. Once he reached the dog, he bent over and looked him over real quick. It was obvious that he would have to take Kaltag to a vet.

Out of the corner of his eye though, he caught the sight of Aleu standing there. He paid no attention to the blood around the back of her foot since the rest of the area around him was already stained. Sam then turned to look back at Aleu, holding his gun in his hand and getting ready to aim. Kaltag caught sight of the gun through almost half-closed eyes. Giving a low whine, he staggered to lift himself up on his front legs. As gently as he could, he grabbed the sleeve of Sam's jacket near the wrist.

Sam was about to take the shot without any hesitation before Kaltag had pulled his sleeve. In confusion, he looked at the bloody dog. The poor soul couldn't figure out what the dog was doing. Why would be try to stop him from killing these wolves that had almost just killed him? Their eyes made contact and Sam could only peer into those deep chocolate brown eyes of the Alaskan Husky. Had he been any other dog, he wouldn't have paid any mind to it and gone on with his business.

"Let go, Kaltag. These wolves are dangerous!" He tried to not yell, but he firm at the same time.

Aleu looked on in dismay at everything that was going on. Her mind was still spinning, trying to take in all the information around her. She'd just been raped, Kaltag had almost been killed, and now here she was, not sure if she was going to die or not. What sort of life was this that she had asked for? Why did she have to be part wolf? Why couldn't she had been born a squirrel or a normal dog and not have any problems in the world? It was all chaotic!

Kaltag released Sam's sleeve at the human's words but he still refused to let any more harm come to Aleu. With what strength he had, he began to walk towards her, slowly, but communicating his point in the best way that he could to Sam. Sam couldn't help but watched dumbfounded at what he was seeing. Kaltag was defending this wolf that had tried to kill him? What exactly was this world coming to these days? Oh what crazy jobs he took on. He better get paid more.

"Kaltag, what are you doing," suddenly came an exclamation from Aleu! "You're hardly half way dead! You need to go."

"I'm not leaving without you," was all he could say when he finally reached the wolf-dog.

Sam and Aleu could only stare at him. Aleu couldn't understand why he was so stubborn and committed to her while Sam tried to figure out why Aleu wasn't attacking the Alaskan Husky. Kaltag gave Aleu a weak smile before turning his attention back to Sam again. A human was the only one that could undo the trap that Aleu was in and he was very aware of it. Giving a whine he looked back in between Sam and Aleu again, then just stared, waiting for the human to make a move.

Cautiously, Sam began to approach Aleu and Kaltag. When he was finally closer, he recognized Aleu as one of the dogs that commonly ran free in Nome. His attention then immediately shifted to the blood stained snow around Aleu's hind leg. She had no other wounds that than and he was amazed. Looking further, he found the source of the blood to be the teeth from the trap that she was caught in. How had he not seen this all before, was he that blind?

Eyeing Aleu carefully, he walked around to her side. From what he understood, she didn't have as much wolf as that Balto dog did but still enough to put him on edge. The three dogs around him could just watch. Sam knelt down beside Aleu, uneasy as he did, and brushed the snow back from around the leg to reveal the trap. An avid hunter, he knew a thing or two about traps. He quickly indentified the type of trap and unlocked it, freeing Aleu's foot and then stepped back.

Instantly, Aleu raised her back leg up, to free it from the pressure of being against the ground. She looked at the human and then back at Kaltag, unsure of what the next step from there was. Sam knew in the back of his mind that he wouldn't just be able to leave Aleu there. If anyone had ever heard about it, he would be run out of town. Yet, supporting two injured dogs wasn't what he had planned on doing in the first place either. This surely was going to be an experience.

Reaching into his pocket, Sam pulled out a slip lead and slowly approached Aleu again. He moved the loop around her head and then to her next. Aleu didn't react frightened or in shock. Rosie and some of the other children in town had played with her and trained her on their own, so she wasn't totally a feral dog as many people had thought of her. Advancing forward, Sam began to move slowly not to hurt Aleu and sure that Kaltag would follow him anyway.

"Are you guys all right," came the quick response from Yakone when the trio had approached the sled.

"I'll be fine in a few days. Aleu needs to see a vet," Kaltag replied.

Even though he didn't like the idea of not being able to pull the sled himself, Kaltag did have some common sense and knew that he wouldn't be able to travel the distance back to Nome, even with Yakone's help. He looked to Aleu who at his gazed stepped up on the sled. She lay down and then curled up into a ball. Kaltag himself, stepped on the sled, and sat down, still not pleased that he had to. Sam looked at them in amazement, dogs were surely smart.

"Mush!"

Yakone took off.


	7. Simply Unforgiving

**Chapter Seven**

The malicious arctic frost was assembling up around the foundation of the sled and progressively slithering its way up. Sam had to shield his eyes from the whiteout antagonizing them so he could direct Yakone. This wasn't the finest model stage to challenge and rush back to Nome to save his friends' dogs and the homeless town hybrid. The sun was vanishing and he was trailing light.

Aleu kept her wounded limb tucked up alongside her frame, trying to keep it warm and to retain the blood from drying and staining her pelt. Peering through one eye, she glimpsed over at Kaltag, whom had engaged upon a fresh posture, now lying down. Her ears fell back as she looked at his bloodstained fur. It was her burden that he was like this.

The golden canine was quivering, straining to retain his body temperature up. Ordinarily, Kaltag didn't have a setback, but these exposed gashes were like a door standing wide open, welcoming in the winter. At this point, he was getting inflexible. Nothing looked accustomed and he was growing apprehensive all at the same time. Had they lost their way?

"Woah," Sam abruptly called, triggering Yakone to come to a standstill.

Sam seized this opportunity to take a gaze at their surroundings. The snowstorm had been obscuring his vision, having falling so rigid. His eyes squinted; he looked closer and harder at the environment before him. Off in the distance, he saw something that looked like Nome. He was sure that it was a township but not sure which one. It had to have been Nome. He was just back tracking the way they had come. Yes, that had to be it!

"Mush," he bellowed to Yakone.

Endurance had been constructed into these dogs for a moral purpose. Yakone took one look back to the three behind him and then took off. The blood was accelerating throughout his physique, heart thrashing, everything circulating in synchronization to contribute to him the strength to aid his friends.

* * *

They were approaching upon the town, and Sam observed for a sign, affirming the name but found nothing. At this point, it had grown shadowy and he'd put on his headband flashlight so they'd be able to see. There were no illuminations on or in the constructions, no people walking the streets. There was no indication of existence, but nothing looked like it had been abandoned either.

The group came to a break and Sam treaded off the sled, eyeing around, disordered. This place looked too nice for no one to not live here.

"Hello is anybody out there," he called into the obscure muteness. "We need some help!"

Kaltag's ears rapidly pricked up and he picked up his snow covered head, cautious not to shake it too firm as he listened. His twisted to stare to the right of them while Sam senselessly continued to shriek and search for people, taking no signs from Kaltag. The blonde dog staggered to his feet, his tail up and his eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. A low rumble vented from his throat.

"What's wrong, Kaltag," Aleu quizzed, suspicions of her own intensifying as she looked right.

"There's someone over there," Kaltag trailed off in his answer, still weary of what was there.

Sam finally caught the dog growling and along with Yakone, he looked towards the direction. His flashlight shone into a building window. All he saw was the gleam of something. Taking a pace frontward from artless human inquisitiveness, he progressed.

There was no cautioning as something went soaring from the window, the force shattering the glass and the sound reverberating throughout the trivial town. Before any of them had a chance to react, an arrow had struck Sam though the chest. Blood soared from him, only to descent along with him to the snow. The crash was heard when his body hit the ground. Right away, Yakone, Aleu, and Kaltag could sense that there was no existence left in him. The demise had been hasty and instantaneous.

Yakone instinctively backed up towards Kaltag. He was no aggressive dog and certainly wasn't a frontrunner either. He'd never been in a situation like this one previously. His mind ran fight or flight through him. Being hooked to the sled though, he would be able to go anywhere. All he could do was rely on Kaltag for guidance in a situation like this. He was caught where he was.

Aleu got to her feet, standing beside the golden canine while doing her best not to put too much pressure down on her injured leg. None of them were in any position to combat if that was what was to come to again. What had any of them done for the world to play such a punishing pun on them?

"Stay back, Aleu," Kaltag then insisted, just receiving an irritated expression from the hybrid.

Pearl white fangs bore as he perceived a rasping sound coming from the building before them. He had to stay on guard and defend everyone at any price. What was going on? Why hadn't they been attacked yet? Sam was the only one to have fallen in a dreadful place like this. He stepped down off the sled and the fur on the back of his collar began to stand.

The only line of sight they had was to the building in front of them, from Sam's flashlight. The pack tensed as a boot came into view. Kaltag was arranged to attack at any assumed moment if he had to. Aleu and Yakone examined warily with Kaltag. Yakone had persuaded himself to do something if he had to. He just wasn't sure what that thing was going to be.

Finally, a full figure had come into sight and a human was standing there, with a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back. However, he wasn't pointing it at any of the trio. The human began to gait towards the dogs some more, but stopped on the porch of the building before hitting the snow. He made eye contact with Kaltag, knowing the dog was on brink about everything.

Raising his hand, the human made a motion. Doors around the area opened and more people walked out, surrounding the dogs and Sam's lifeless body. None of them ever stepped more than a few feet from the doorways. Behind a few of the humans stood the figures of canines, all peering out to see Kaltag, Aleu, and Yakone.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**  
_

_I apologize for taking so long to update this. I've been meaning to but have also gotten caught up in life. I forced myself to sit down all day today to write this. :) This isn't the first idea I had for the story, but I like where it's turning now._

_Any reviews are appreciated - good or bad._


	8. Blind Misconstrue

**Chapter Eight**

They were delimited with no withdrawal for freedom. No fortification to a potential incoming rush. Kaltag's concentration revolved with each conceivable prospect. No guide was transcribed for this situation. He and an ally were tarnished. Yakone too was seized. Could they depart and permit Sam's inanimate corpse to corrode in the merciless rawness of the arctic, perhaps to yield to its foundation?

He strived to resist quivering, an impaired frame steady as masonry. Time authorized no fragility. An ambush could accumulate any instant. Kaltag's lips curled further when the archer native loomed nearer, challenging these canines. The thunder in his throat flourished raucous. Anymore impending travels and mayhem would arise upon him. To withdraw was no alternative selection.

Valiantly, this human entity ventured forward. He preserved his eyes secured with Kaltag's coffee hued ones before observing Aleu and Yakone for an instant. He stationed his progress coarsely five feet absent from Kaltag. He lingered in an inviolable sector but adjacent enough to continue pressuring limitations with this dog. Constructing an additional motion, a rhythm could be caught from behind him.

An intermediate steely figure strode from the obscurities, penetrating maize eyes glaring back to the dogs. She paused, captivating a foundation alongside the human. Her profuse pelt was gracefully sustained, with a lavish gleam. She loomed over Aleu and Yakone, but was an inch minor than Kaltag. Ears pricked frontward and her responsiveness loosened as the anthropoid murmured various words.

"State your name and purpose for being here," she badgered, with a manner to be prized.

"What makes you think-" Kaltag edgily began to comeback before disrupted by Aleu.

"You're really a… but why," Aleu trailed.

"Aleu," came rapidly a snap from the golden canine, whisked by her interval.

The canine positioned beside the anthropoid was precipitously even more fascinated by this assembly. It wasn't a bizarre fusion in her eyes, but they unquestionably didn't comprehend anything about the region they'd faltered upon. It was an infamy. Following no gesture this period, she advanced nearer to the other canines, merely two feet absent. The entire township – human and canine examined warily.

"I believe 'wolf' is the term you're looking for. You never answered me. State your names and purpose for being here," she retorted, inquisitive.

"We don't have to tell you anything," Kaltag instigated again, emerging more guarded; this wolf was beginning to cross a track with him.

"Kaltag, I don't think it's such a good idea to fight on this one," Yakone faltered from behind him.

"No one asked you, Yakone," he abruptly countered.

She'd acquired fragments of the material that she'd been regarding for. With an insufficient quantity of disagreements distributed, she'd attained each of their names and could put faces to them. Imaginably evolution had blunted the intelligence of the dog. She hadn't scope to discourse much either. She was a wolf here with humans; nevertheless that didn't brand her mediocre to dogs in her eyes.

"Aleu, was it," she hesitated for a second. "Why are you here?"

The hybrid viewed at the superior female, jumbled and still inquisitive. She couldn't fathom why a vigorous wolf like this one would acquaintance with these humans. Didn't she obligate the opportunity to thrive with liberty at her bases every pace she seized? Why would she gross on an existence like this? Sinking down the evolutionary chain? Aleu remained wavering in-between two worlds.

"We lost our way in the storm," Aleu responded hastily, before Kaltag had the break to interpose.

"I see," the wolf replied, no exasperation in her speech from Kaltag's obnoxious growling.

She warped around and turned her back to the dogs, trekking back towards the human.

"Don't turn your back on me, wolf," Kaltag called out.

The she-wolf twisted about in a solitary instantaneous measure and in the blink of an eye, had Kaltag restrained down on his vertebral in the snow. She wasn't the individual to revenue instructions from a creature lesser than she was, except if humans said otherwise. Tension elevated. Yakone and Aleu didn't know how to react. Just creating eye connection with furious golden orbs could restriction them.

"You don't tell me what to do, dog," she twisted through exposed fangs.

He could sensation the adrenaline hastening through his veins as his heart sprinted. His mind was developing hazier than it previously had stood since all of this had gone paramount. He hadn't anticipated this she-wolf to be so swift on her feet. Scarcely as large as he was and had him trapped down in a split second. He didn't contemplate how to retort, his principal instinct was to combat back.

The snowfall adjoining him was previously tarnished from his blood where he'd skimmed diagonally to the terrain. With what force he had, he carried his back legs up in a gather and arranged to strike this wolf off of him. As Kaltag was approximately about to kick, he sensed something hit him and his physique had fallen limp. The last thing he observed was those flaring eyes glowering down at him.

"Kaltag," came then the anxious cry of Yakone and Aleu in unison.

Aleu and Yakone had remained so absorbed on their related canines around them in the petite assembly that they hadn't detected the humans had stirred. With tranquilizing guns, they had shot Kaltag to retain him from damaging their cherished wolf. The chief of the village waved and within ticks of a clock's hand, darts had come and hit the dogs. Their bodies quaked before they were knocked out.

The she-wolf treaded off from the dog and glimpsed back to the human, the leader of this "pack." She sauntered back over to his side again. She inspected meticulously as the supplementary community humans, shadowed faithfully behind by some of their dogs, and approached the canines limp bodies. A handful of them departed to Sam to traffic his bulk out of the way. She discerned their intentions.

If Kaltag hadn't proceeded so hostilely towards her in the foundation, she knew they wouldn't be in this situation. If those dogs would have just arisen silently, there wouldn't have been any necessity for this. Still though, she wasn't definite what the resolution of these ones was going to be. They'd continuously existed so dissimilar in their customs from phase to phase. She would just have to postpone and watch.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Promise more will be explained in the next few chapters. _

_All reviews appreciated - good or bad. :)_**  
**


	9. Twisted Daze

**Chapter Nine**

A feeble glimpse of illumination dallied overhead as he assimilated fragments of what proceeded around. Everything was vaguely obscured and composed. His peak raw recollection was the shimmering flare of radiant golden eyes peering into him. His name… Aleu and Yakone had tacitly called before he eclipsed. His physique felt disoriented as Kaltag endeavored to move. Hallucinations, right?

"All right, that should do it," remotely echoed a gruff human voice. "We'll come back later and check on him."

Time stood as an unremitting struggle. The golden canine continued cluttered and disordered, scarcely coming sentient to bizarre vicinities. Sluggishly, he opened a coffee hued eye and inaudibly observed. Kaltag guaranteed himself that he resided in a human home, equivalent to ones in Nome. He felt apprehensive though, haunting around him was an eerie sensation.

Determined to analyze precisely what had transpired, the Alaskan Husky accumulated his brawn to ascend to his paws. Just as briskly as he had maneuvered, he recoiled in anguish, gritting his fangs together to not liberate a solitary blare. Stirring his head, he perceived to his cloaked frame. With an artful grasp, he jerked fabric material off to reveal what had become of him.

Astonished, the dog found he was attired in bandages, evidently by human labors. Draped were his wolf bitten shoulder, ribcage, and trivial incalculable additional sites. Still tousled, he was hostile for retorts. Progressively, Kaltag staggered to his feet; beneath he sensed a delicate exterior, a dog bed of all things. Trying to preserve himself secure, he inclined alongside a wall, contemplating his next exercise.

"Aleu…," was all he could murmur.

* * *

As she stirred, she found herself outside, yet still within this new eccentric township. Her ears wavered onwards to the sound of unaccustomed declarations around her. Heedfully, Aleu shifted around her observations, captivating everything. She could perceive rows of boxes and dogs. Various dogs cantered to and fro, several in the boxes, and others hoisted upon them. She couldn't fathom why they were assembled like this.

An animated wail rebounded throughout the compact range as one of the dogs took fascination to Aleu awakening.

"Hey, hey, hey, look, look, look," the dog continued infinitely. "Wolfers is finally up!"

Aleu commenced to hoist her head so she could wrangle herself to stand. She felt deadweight on her neck though and perceived a ringing as she stirred. After bestowing the dog a frazzled glare, she glimpsed down to expose herself chained. Trailing the line, she observed it hinged to a stake. As she perceived behind her, there she saw a box. Somehow, her ridiculing had captivated her ultimately and she was presently being treated like a… dog.

Once everything hit her, she instantaneously escalated, already instinctively uplifting her damaged foot as she did so. The last memory she could reminisce was Sam gunshot, and then Kaltag plummeting in addition. Her hackles hoisted as her ears pinned back to her skull and her tail developed inflexible. She was rising rapidly uncomfortable in this new scene. She fancied unraveling a procedure to get free and pinpoint Kaltag and Yakone so they could evacuate.

"Wolfers, what's wrong? Huh, huh, huh," endured the irksome dog nearby her.

"Don't call me-!"

"Sesi, that's enough."

Aleu promptly dispatched her stare over to the innovative exclaim that had cut her off. Meager feet away, she faltered upon the she-wolf that addressed them when they arrived. Her anarchy amplified as she was already fringed. Sheer attendance of the animal necessitated veneration. Nevertheless, Aleu wasn't going to withdraw effortlessly again.

"Where are Kaltag and Yakone?! What do you want from us," she began exclaiming, frantic for answers.

"I see you're doing better, Aleu," the she-wolf acknowledged. "However, I don't have answers for you."

The hybrid huffed at the wolf, which scarcely had the advantage over her. She yearned to combat but skirmishing constrained and incapacitated would finish in untimely demise. It appeared as though she was eternally constricted, whether her foot was ensnared or she was shackled to a pillar. Aleu prolonged to grimace at the wolf, straining to disentangle any sort of retort she could annex.

"My name is Kesuk. The humans will be coming back to check on you later," Kesuk declared before purely twisting to journey again.

Lacking adequate information, she paused watching the wolf vanish. She didn't care about the humans. She needed to escape. Icy blue, gold, and chocolate eyes surveyed, amused by the wolf-dog's endeavors. Grinding on metal was impractical. To constricted, she couldn't jerk the collar off or yank the post that constrained her. She was in fraught faith of any way to free herself.

Consequent to plenty of diverse fruitless efforts, Aleu ultimately gave up on the desires of getting detached. She had eyes peering at her, moronic for trying anyway. Trying to reflect back, she finally recalled the name of the grating dog closest to her.

"Sesi, what is this place? Where are we," she inquired, aspirant he could contribute even the slightest answer.

"You're in… oh no," he abruptly ceased.

Oblivious, Aleu examined as the dogs around her retreated to the boxes for refuge. She looked in front of her to find a force of their abrupt departure to discover a small assembly of humans looming in a short distance. As they advanced, she totaled five only to be thrown off that one was a child, feasibly no older than twelve. Vigilantly, the wolf dog stood her ground, hesitant of what was to come.

Stopping before the rumbling crossbreed stood a tall man of broad stature, evidently the one in control. The humans were heavily attired to shield their furless forms from the arctic snow. Shadowy eyes exchanged stares with Aleu's wintry blues. Time halted itself to her although the communication took seconds. Her lips began to curl up, baring white daggers. She'd never had to clutch herself defensive around humans formerly.

"What of the other two," arose the booming voice of the man.

"We found tags and identification from Nome, sir. This is the special one, not just a dog."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Wow, I realize I just went forever without updating. Thank all the Huskies for coming into my work, wanting me to continue this again. This chapter is short but I have more ideas spinning in my head. _

_All reviews appreciated - good or bad. :)**  
**_


	10. Impending Strife

Retaining her bearings, Aleu's vivid cerulean eyes endured absorbed on the man. She could will a show all she desired, yet, her eyes conveyed the mystification and dread fusing within. Body rigid, Aleu still felt her stomach recoiling as her concentration sprinted. Evidently, she was in no situation to traffic by this human. Shackled, she bared no sensation of freedom. She merely had the feral blood that surged through her veins.

"I see," echoed the voice of the large man.

Striding onward, he advanced near Aleu, sufficiently close to inspect the mutt but elude interaction. Captivating in her stature, he perceived the abnormal hue of the hybrid and structure assessed to the Alaskan Huskies his people ordinarily raised. Aleu framed herself, anticipating his resulting move. Observing to the canine's foot, currently dressed, the man spun around and progressed to the cluster.

"You treated the foot?"

"Yes sir, with our finest."

"Show me again in five days," he decreed as he strode away from the dogs.

The assembly of persons proceeded to shadow him with the lone twelve year old sacrificing one final look to Aleu. She was inflexible until the vanished from vision. Only then did she perceive the other dogs begin to murmur amongst themselves as they treaded from their boxes. Virtually each canine had immobilized their gaze upon Aleu, never had one of them been entitled "special." They recognized she was part wolf, but that didn't pitch her in the ranks of Kesuk, did it?

"Oh, Wolfers, looks like you've caught an eye," Sesi's acquainted expression arose. 

"What are you talking about? What does he want from me," Aleu probed, her thoughts spiraling.

"Welcome to Sangilak."

It'd been five hours since he'd previously perceived anything and progressed himself absent from the velvety dog bed. Kaltag had arisen to develop tremendously vexed as he craved answers to the situation. More than anything, he sought to discover Aleu and Yakone's situations. He remained dazed in and out variously while wandering to and fro around the room he was sealed in. Despite his minor recovery and narrow motion, his bandages had yet to come slacked. 

"Damn," he muttered starkly beneath his breath.

Previously he'd continually been capable to preserve a levelheaded mind. Yet, dawning to recollections, he hadn't been a situation in this manner in scarce years. His contemplations pursued to Sevrim. Solely the doppelgänger of the wolf in his wit simmered his blood. The past was supposed to vacation behind. Life knew extraordinarily well how to show its cards and instigate to drive him to boundaries with innovative challenges.

Kaltag was cracked from his train of thought at the clank of human footsteps beyond the door. His ears perked frontward as his attention dispersed. Taking gambles, he could bolt and set on a quest to find lost friends. Unquestionably, he couldn't stay in this dwelling endlessly. As he steadied himself, fixated on the entrance, he grasped he'd reserved too extensively to make a choice.

The door scarcely opened, ample enough for a figure to squeeze through. A hasty look back and the human strode in, silently securing the door behind. Kaltag appeared thunderstruck as he saw before him just a twelve year old child. The juvenile girl was pale in appearance with dainty green eyes and shady brunette hair that fell down to the middle of her back. She wasn't outfitted as hefty as most humans outdoors, sporting only a navy sweater and jeans.

Although he was weary, Kaltag didn't sense this girl to be menacing. The sensation was offbeat subsequently to being on edge since well… everything. She knelt down to his level, balancing her physique so she didn't plummet over. The golden canine stayed put, even when presented her hand to sniff. She wasn't offended by his reaction and hadn't anticipated the dog to trust her after everything.

"I was listening and father's men had said you were from Nome. If I'm right, you're Kaltag," she pronounced smoothly and observing as the dog's ear's perked to his name. "You may not understand, but I wanted you to know that your friends are okay right now. Here, I've got something for you, boy."

The youthful girl reached into her pocket to pull out a small bag. She unfastened the bag to acquire a slice of elk meat. Presenting it to Kaltag, she gently tossed it to a side near him. The meat landed away, but he'd have to advance faintly closer to grasp it. Kaltag smelt the air lightly and while he couldn't whiff anything strange, he wasn't one to fall for possible concealed agenda tricks.

So it appeared that the dog was going to be a tad more testing than what she had initially alleged. Most of the dogs she spent time with in the community would hurdle at the chance to get a quantity of meat like that, but they'd also been raised around her. With a smile, she began to pull the remaining meat from the bag to toss it nearer to him. Without warning, the door flew open and she was clutched by the arm.

"Sakari, what do you think you're doing in here," resonated the gruff voice Kaltag had caught earlier. "You know better!"

"Let go of me," the girl shouted while jerking her arm away from the man's firm grasp.

"Get her out of here," he growled to the other individual that had been with him formerly. "I'll have a word with her father later."

With that Sakari was heaved out of the area and from what Kaltag could view taken down a short hallway before out of his sight. He jadedly glared at the human before him, a shadowy growl reverberating in his throat. The man could see that the dog was visibly better but knew not to drive boundaries with any animal. The last thing that he required was to be bit by some strange dog. With a huff, he curved around storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. He had some explaining to do to Sakari's father.


End file.
